Scarves in the Summer (Planned to rewrite)
by HatoruNe
Summary: Oneshot! Rin decided to knit a scarf for Len, as a way to confess to him. But that's not the thing that will surprise Len the most. Fluffy, Rin x Len! (Lemon chapter discontinued. If you are asking why, read chapter 2. Please note that I might rewrite this in the future. ) I don't own Vocaloid or the characters, only the story
1. Chapter 1

**3rd POV**

In the middle of July, it's not really a great idea to be out in the simmering sun. But Miku thought otherwise.

"The weather is perfect today, we should all go out on a walk!" Miku shouted gleefully.

"It's hot out there."

"I'm tired."

"Rather stay inside."

"I'm hungryyy.."

"E-eh.. not really in the mood."

She twitched at their responses.

"Come on guys, it's in the middle of summer! Rarely ever it's this cool, we gotta savor it while it lasts!"

Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len stared at each other for a moment with pondering looks. After a few seconds they went back to what they were doing. Miku palmed, clearly annoyed at her lazy friends. However, she suddenly smiled as she came up with an idea.

"How about we get some ice crea-"

"Let's go." Kaito interrupted. Miku grinned.

"Ice cream huh? Doesn't sound too bad." Luka replied.

"Hhh.. fine." Meiko sighed.

"Okay~" Rin giggled.

"..banana split..." Len grumbled. Miku beamed with enthusiasm.

"We can go to the ice cream shop near the park, let's go~" The teal haired girl gathered her friends up, and started their journey.

**Rin POV**

I don't understand Miku sometimes. It's so hooot, I can't stand the heat. It's the reason why I stock up on more oranges than usual, their cool citrus-y taste never fails to cool me down. But I guess some orange flavored ice cream doesn't sound too bad.

All of us were walking together, Miku and Luka were in front, probably trying to avoid being in the middle of Meiko's rage at BaKaito. Me and Len were at the back of the train, avoiding all of the hectic stuff in front of us. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Len was stumbling a bit. He was not a summer fan either. Luckily I - for some reason - had a magazine stuffed in the back pocket of my black shorts. I was reading it back at the house. I opened it up and started fanning Len. It startled him for a minute, but then he smiled at me.

"Thanks Rin." I smiled back.

"You're lucky that I'm being considerate today."

"Don't worry, I'm taking advantage of your sweet side while it lasts" he laughs, raising his arms to his head.

"Don't make me regret doing this for you" I grumble.

Len was considerate and thankful, I loved that part of him. But don't get me wrong, he can always turn into the devilish shota when he wants to. I never admitted to him that he was caring though, that would show my weak side, which I never liked showing anyone. I do love Len, both friendly and romantically. The truth I never like to admit myself, but it's something that would be useless to refuse time and time again. Basically everyone knows about my romantic view towards him, but being the dense guy he is, he never notices. Meiko and Miku always tease me with words like "Have you confessed to him?" "Has he kissed you yet?" "Have you ever had lewd thoughts abou-"

"Yo Rin!" I was shocked to hear Len's voice. I blushed at the last statement I thought about. Gosh dangit Rin. Len held out a cone filled with orange flavored goodness, his banana split in his other hand.

"O-oh, sorry, was I zoned out for awhile?" Len nodded.

"Yeah, you weren't speaking up, so I ordered for you." I looked at the others, they already had their ice cream and were standing/sitting around a nearby bench.

"Thanks Len."

"I'm just paying you back."

"Nice excuse." I smirk. Len grunted, walking back to our friends. I followed behind him.

As we reached them, I was hearing them talk about some weird stuff.

"Miku, I think you're just being infatuated, you're too lovestruck right now.." Luka sweatdropped.

"Just how many shoujo manga have you been reading lately?" Meiko asked. Miku huffed at the question.

"I don't know... maybe 50 stories a night?" Kaito almost spit out the ice cream that was in his mouth.

"Miku honey, that's a bit much." Luka sighed.

"Hey, I've just been trying to figure out a romantic plan for them!"

"Romantic plan for who?" I asked confused. Meiko, Luka, Miku, and Kaito turned at Len and me, and looked at each other worried.

"Uh, f-for Kaito and his ice cream, you know how his bond is close.." Miku akwardly laughed.

"Yeah! My ice cream is pretty precious to me an- wait what?-"

"I-I think we should start heading home, it's k-kinda hot out here.." Meiko said, covering Kaito's mouth. Len gave me a confused look raising his eyebrow, I returned the gesture.

Len sighed. "I guess it is. Let's go."

Walking back home, Miku whispered something in my ear.

"Hey Rin, I think you should give something nice to Len." I turn my head back to her confused. I gave her the "Why should I even?" look. She whispered again. "Len's been stressed lately for some reason, making him something wouldn't hurt." I turn back my head, and carefully view Len from the side. He looked a bit weary than he usually is, more sleepy than usual. Maybe the reason why he was stumbling earlier? I don't do this kind of "sweet" thing often, if I made something for him, he probably would get weirded out. *Sigh* But I do plan on finally confessing to the boy my love, this would be a great opportunity to. I'm tired of hiding my feelings.

I pondered at what I could possibly make him. A bracelet? No, that's too corny. And pathetic. Should I buy him bananas? I think he would appreciate it, but that's boring. I look around the area to see if anything catches my eye. I look behind, and I see Meiko tugging at Kaito's scarf. I think she was complaining how he could wear that in the middle of summer. A scarf maybe? Yeah.. a scarf, that sounds nice. It's summer, but it's a do-able project.

We reach home - finally - and I tell Miku my plan.

"Aw, a scarf! Knitting each knot with love~!" I almost facepalmed.

"Gah.. could you just show me how to knit..?"

"Sure Rinny! I think we have some yarn and needles laying around in the attic."

I ended up choosing the yellow colored yarn from the attic. I would have bought a more fitting shade of yellow yarn from the store, but for some reason my money was gone. Possibly Kaito took it for his ice cream. I wanted yellow yarn because Len likes bananas.. and bananas are yellow.

Thanks Rin, you Captain Obvious. We ended up in Miku's room, because Len didn't want me in our room for awhile.

"Why? You doing something perverted?" I chuckled. He punched me lightly in annoyance.

"No you idiot... I'm trying to get a head start and begin studying, so I need some silence. I'll notify you when I'm done."

"Haha, ok sure Len Len." He grumbled, and we separated ways.

Miku knows how to knit pretty well, I learned in just a few minutes. I was slow, but soon picked up the techniques quicker.

"So Rin." Miku stated, staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"How's your day going?"

"Pretty good, just another usual day."

"When are you going to confess to Len?"

Well that escalated quickly.

"Er.. I thought about telling him when I give him the scarf.." Miku laughed.

"Aren't you nervous? You seem quite calm" I set down my needles and looked at her.

I blush. "O-of course I'm nervous..! He's probably going to reject me, but it's something I've been holding in for so long, I can't take it anymore." She nodded in agreement.

"But he's sure to return your feelings Rin, I'm positive~"

"Y-you don't know that.." I replied wearily.

"You two are just perfect together, it's cuuute." I elbow her softly, grunting with my face pink.

"J-just let me knit..." Miku laughed again. She was teasing me again.. I just hope Len likes this.

**Len POV**

I close the door behind me, and reach for the box under my bed. And sorry to disappoint, I'm not pulling out a "stash" thank you very much. Rin thinks I'm really perverted, which I'm not. She can be the perverted one at times...

I pull out the contents, and continued on the scarf for Rin. Yeah, I'm making something for her, but it would probably creep her out since I don't do this kind of thing often. Luka and Kaito really pushed me to make something for her when we were walking back home, since everyone knows I'm lovestruck towards her. Luka taught me how to knit, and Kaito suggested me to confess when I give it to her.

I don't even know if she'll appreciate it. A scarf in the middle of summer? Yeah right. But the yarn is orange, so I guess it's ok. I'm almost done with it, I could probably finish by tomorrow. I smile with satisfaction.

I just hope Rin likes it.

**Rin POV**

"Ah, I'm halfway done Miku!" I exclaimed excitedly. She smiled.

"Good, good. But we should probably go get ready for bed now, it's 8:40 pm." I yawned, stretching my arms above me. Yeah, I've been working on this for 6 hours straight, I need some rest before I can start this again tomorrow.

"Thanks for the help today, Miku."

"No problem, soon-to-be-taken-Rin!" Miku grinned. I pouted in discontent, and left her room. I went to go brush my teeth, and knocked on our room.

"Len? You done studying? It's getting kind of late, we need to get ready for bed." I heard some rapid shuffling going on, making me curious.

"You can come in Rin." I opened the door to see Len.. studying.

"Hmm. I'm still not convinced that you weren't doing dirty things in here.." I squinted at Len, who was blushing at me.

"I-I'm not that perverted you know.." He adjusted awkwardly in his chair. Ah, his shota side is showing again. I'm going to have a nosebleed.

"Yeah yeah, go brush your teeth, I gotta change." He nodded slowly, and left the room.

I took off my bow and hair clips, setting them down on my dresser. As I was taking off my shirt I sat down on my bed deep in thought. I wonder if Len will like the scarf.. is it good enough? Does he even like me? Even if he rejects me, I'll still be by his side. Because he cared for me and I cared for him. A-anyway, I need to sleep... I'm... tired..

.

.

.

.

.

"-n!"

Huh?

"-in..!"

Is that Len? I suddenly realized I was asleep in my bra and shorts. I jumped up and turned my head to see Len in the doorway.

"R-rin..? I-I saw you but I stayed here in the doorway trying to wake you up.." He was trying to hide his red face. Taking in what's happening, I shrieked and blushed.

"L-len c-c-close the door..!"

"Oh s-sorry!" He slammed the door shut, and I heard him slide down to the floor. My face was steaming up real bad.

Good one Rin. You just scarred your mirror image. Great.

**Len POV**

"L-len c-c-close the door..!"

"Oh s-sorry!" I slammed the door shut trying not to look up. Standing there silent for awhile, I turned my back to the wall and slid down. Good job Len... she'll think you're REAL perverted now... I groaned as I put my hot red face into my shaking hands.

How will Rin ever love me after this..? I jumped when I heard Rin open the door. I saw her little head poke out from the door way, and our eyes met. Her face was as red as mine. She spoke up in a small voice.

"H-hey Len." I gulped.

"Hi."

"You can go change now, I'll be waiting out here.." I sighed.

"I won't fall asleep, I promise." She stepped out of the doorway in embarrassment. She was wearing her black tank top with pink loose shorts.

"J-just go change!" She squeaked. I laughed and got up, patting her head.

"You're cute Rin, haha." I let go of her head and closed the door behind me.

..what did I just say?

**Rin POV**

"You're cute Rin, haha." Len laughed, patting my head. He entered our room and closed the door.

Hooooooooooooold on. Did he just. Wait. ...WHAT? My face couldn't get anymore red. Len hasn't called me cute, ever. I didn't even mind because I never thought myself as cute! It was my turn to sit on the floor, groaning in embarrassment.

My heart is beating so fast.

Sooner or later, Len opened the door. He was in his blue sweat pants, and a long sleeved black shirt that was folded to his elbow. The neck was wide, showing off his slender collar bones..

Stop staring Rin.

"You alright Rin?" I was startled by his voice once again. Len was holding out his hand for me. I looked away with a blush, and accepted his help. We entered our room.

"Night Rin." Len said, kissing my forehead. I pouted, and kissed his forehead back.

"Night Len." He smiled, and got into his bed. We always kissed each other on the forehead, so it wasn't much of a big deal. But I felt more nervous than usual. Shrugging it off, I turned off the light and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**- The Next Day -**

**Len POV**

I woke up really early today to finish off the scarf for Rin. I grabbed the box under my bed and headed downstairs. Miku was down there, and was surprised to see me up.

"Hey Len, why're you up so early?" I stopped walking and hesitantly looked at her.

"U-uhm, just so I can get more time to study the music Master gave us.." Miku smirked amused. That girl can see through everything...

"Uh-huh, sure. You just want to work on Rinny's scarf, isn't it?" I blushed, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." I brightened up.

"R-really?"

"I'm not that heartless y'know. Sometimes." Scared shitless I backed away to prevent her from doing anything else. "Oh come on, let me see it." I sighed and sat with her at the dining table. I pulled out the scarf, and her face instantly brightened up. "Wow Len, that's great! She'll love it!"

"You sure..?" I looked worried. She patted my back.

"You put love into it right? Every stitch?" I slowly nodded.

"...every stitch.." She laughed again.

"Good! I also want to complement that it's the same shade as her bra," she smirked. Oh god. "..just like last ni-"

"J-just shut up Miku!" She snickered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you perv." She walked upstairs laughing at my own demise. Meiko was downstairs as well, and was chuckling to herself. These people are demons.

I managed to finish the scarf just before Rin and the rest woke up.

"Len?" I heard Rin's voice upstairs.

Crap.

I was panicking, I had nowhere to hide this box without being seen. Luckily Meiko noticed me, and was able to get Rin's attention. I improvised and hid the box behind my back.

Great job Len.

"Morning Rin!" Meiko grinned.

"Hey Meiko~" Rin said.

"Er, Rin, could you do me a favor and bring down Kaito, Luka, and Miku? I need help preparing breakfast."

"Sure! And uhm, Meiko, have you seen Len? He wasn't in his bed when I woke up." I flinched.

"Len's just out grabbing some milk, Miku woke him up to do so."

"Haha, was he mad?" She giggled. Gosh dangit Rin.

"The angry shota he always is." Meiko laughed. Rin laughed with her, and I was fighting back my urge to yell at them. "Thanks Meiko!" Rin continued and went upstairs. I stomped towards Meiko.

"You didn't have to add the shota part..." I grumbled. She chuckled.

"At least she didn't see your scarf." I grunted in reply. This dang shota label.

"Come on, hide it, she's coming back down soon."

I quietly headed upstairs into our room and put the scarf under my bed. I changed into my usual clothing, but left my arm and leg warmers off. I noticed Rin enter and she jumped. She was in her casual wear as well, without her arm and leg warmers.

"Oh, hey Len. You got the milk?" I was confused for a second, but then remembered Meiko's statement.

"Uh, yeah yeah, I did." She smiled. I gulped. I have to give her the scarf today... I need to confess to her. "Er Rin, wanna do anything today? Like, go outside or something? I'd like to talk with you." My cheeks turned slightly pink.

"S-sorry Len.. I have to do something with Miku today... but if it's a chat you'd like to do, we can do it later when we're done.." Her face seemed sad. Was she sad at me? Was she sad at herself? I.. don't know.

"Oh.. ok. I'll be waiting then." I let out a small smile so she didn't have to feel guilty. She smiled back. Good, good.

"I'll be sure to talk with you later Len, I promise!"

**Rin POV**

All of us were downstairs for breakfast, it was pretty good. But I finished real early so I could complete the scarf for Len. He said he wanted to hang out and talk later, so I don't want to break my promise. I feel myself getting softer towards him, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Can I be excused? I gotta do something." Luka replied.

"Yes you may. These people are just arguing again about what food is better, which is TUNA!"

"Ice cream is much more delicious than your fish! And your leek!" Kaito yelled. "It never leaves bad breath!"

"Oh yeah old man? At least leek doesn't make you fat!"

"Fish has the good proteins, unlike leek and ice cream."

Meiko facepalmed. Len and I were smart to stay out of the argument. I started heading upstairs when suddenly Len grabbed my wrist.

"What's up Len?" He looked away from me for a second.

"Er, you're not avoiding me, are you?" He looked worried. "I-I know I might be clingy.. b-but I'm just.." I sighed, he was being his cute shota self again.

"Of course not, you know I care about you." He looked unsettled. "Don't worry Len, I'm not avoiding you." I smiled. He managed to give me a calm smile.

"Alright, I trust you."

Len is really a great friend. But I wonder why he's being so sweet? Usually I'd hear a joke come from him after that, but no... Is that what I look like talking to him nowadays? I hope not. I still what to keep my tough image. I don't think I have the heart to though... he's so... handsome... GOSH DANGIT RIN SNAP OUT OF IT.

I was startled, and ended up messing up a bit on a stitch. Zoning back into reality, I remembered I was in Miku's room. I sighed. I can't stop thinking about him.

**- Time Skip -**

"Miku! I think I finished!" I got up from the table, and handed her the finished scarf. She grinned.

"Good job Rin! Now, are you going to give it to him today?" I bit my lip. Maybe when we talk.. I could give it to him.. and confess.. I blushed, my heart

pumping faster. Hh... don't doubt yourself Rin! All this work can't go to waste!

"I-I... I'll do it Miku! I'll confess to him today!" She grinned and held my shoulder.

"You can do it hun. Just don't come back home and be all over each other." I pouted and blushed.

"S-shut up..."

"Haha Rin, come on, it's only 6 pm, go get him." I nodded, and ran to the living room. Len was there with Kaito, Luka, and Meiko. He was surprised to see me.

"Ah, Len!" I held the scarf behind my back. "Wanna go outside now? I don't think it's too hot." Stop beating so much heart. He's going to hear.

"Sure, let me just get something, and we'll go." I let him pass in front of me, and once he left, I looked at Luka and Meiko.

"Hey, do you guys have a small bag or something..?" They shook their heads.

"I have one~" Kaito answered.

.

.

.

.

We're worried for him.

"Stupid BaKaito.." Meiko muttered. He retaliated quickly.

"H-hey, it's a simple bag I used in a video, blame Master!" Luka snickered.

"A-anyway Kaito, can I use it?" He got up and gave me an orange shoulder bag. How convenient. It was big enough for the scarf, and I stuffed some oranges in it so Len wouldn't get suspicious. I saw Len come down with a bag himself, which got me confused.

"Why do you have a purse Len?" I chuckled.

"Man purse, excuse you." He sassed me. I almost died. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm bringing some oranges, I get hungry on walks, you know that..." He laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed Rin Rin." I shyly smiled back at him.

"Go rent a room you two." Meiko yelled. Luka, Miku and Kaito laughed. We blushed.

"Sh-shut up.."

"Haha, come on, lets go."

Len led us to a small beach that's near us. It was in the evening, so not much people were there. It was really peaceful. We could even watch the sun set. Ugh, my confession was going to be so cliche. If I even have the guts. We sat down together on a high wall that was looking out to the vast sea.

"So Rin." Len sat rather close to me, making me more nervous than I already was.

"Hmm?"

"Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"I have been too.." He looked at me, then looked back at the water.

"I don't understand why I haven't noticed it, but I'm glad to realize it."

Bump.

"Notice.. what?" He gulped.

"My affection towards you."

Bump.

"Affection..? Like... friends?"

"..no.."

Bump.

He grabbed something out of his bag. It was an orange scarf. He wrapped it around my neck, and let my hair loose.

I continued to stare at him, utterly speechless.

"I mean as a woman."

Bump.

I couldn't speak.

His face was red.

Mine was too.

I grabbed the yellow scarf out of my bag, he was staring at me. I wrapped it around his neck, and smiled.

Bump.

He was as speechless as me. I looked out into the water, and let him stare.

"I.. l really love you Len.." For some reason this caused tears to fall down my face. He was shocked. Can't blame him.

"I do-on't understand... I love you so muu-uch.." I hiccuped. Len made me face him, he gently grabbed my shoulders. My hands were to my face. I can't believe Len was seeing such a weak side from me. In my tear filled eyes, I saw him looking at me with care, gentleness. All he could do was stare while I repeatedly said "I love you" in weak hiccups.

Bump.

"Rin" I look up, and he starts to wipe away my shameful tears. I never realized I was that weak.

"I.. didn't quite want this to be sad." He said.

"I didn't want this to be sad either.." I sniffed. We stare at each other as we talked.

"I.. like my scarf." He replied. I silently giggle.

Bump.

"I like my scarf too..." He chuckled.

"But do you know what I like better?"

I frown. "What?"

He smiles. "You."

He suddenly kisses me on the lips. His soft lips on mine...

Bump.

**Len POV**

I slowly but softly kissed her, tenderly rubbing her tear stained cheek with my thumb. She pulled back slowly. I whined, making her laugh.

"Stop being a puppy." I pouted. I'm too lovestruck right now. I'm in love with her.

I hug her, laughing happily.

"I love you Rin!"

She giggles and hugs me back.

"I love you too Len."

I let go, and I look at her. She has this big ol' smile on her face.

"How can we enter the house without them talking about pervy stuff about us?" She blushed. I sighed.

"We'll just have to go with it I guess."

"You pervert, you want it to happen, don't you?"

"Pfft, you're the pervert who slept with her bra on."

"Y-You're the idiot who stared at me when I did."

"I did not stare at you!" She smirked. I grumbled with my cheeks pink. "Fine. But just so you know, the "dirty" things I've been doing was me making your scarf." She pouted.

"It's a tie this time, Len Len."

"This time." I grinned. She grumbled and took my hand.

"Come on, let's go home."

"But Riiiin-chaaaan.." I saw her twitch at the honorific.

"Come on, Len-kun." I shivered, making her grin. She soon just laughed it off. "You big banana obsessed idiot."

I held her hand tighter as I walked next to her. "Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your boyfriend now?" She sighed.

"I don't know, I don't quite like labels."

"Me too." I looked up. "Just remember that you're my little loli." She blushed.

"Then you're my little shota." I puffed. I always walk into these conversations.

"Oh yeah, Rin"

"Yeah?"

"I stole your money to buy the orange yarn, haha."

And that was the time I got punched in the head and a kiss on the cheek at the same time. I don't mind though.

Bump.


	2. Reviews!

**Hey guys! So, I understand that I would make a lemon chapter, but with a new viewpoint that my writing has so many errors, I decided to discontinue it for now, and hope that I will rewrite this story one day. I deeply apologize to those who were anticipating it :(**

**I'll just go onto the reviews for now!**

**Hyouran Sakamaki - Thank you for your wonderful critique! I love detailed reviews like yours, helps me improve on the little things. I do love writing, and I hope to really improve much more. I am new to this fanfiction site, and I have no clue what to do. But hopefully I'll figure out the basics and get into a better position. I have a bad habit of being inconsistent, and it's incredibly annoying, even in my drawing. But anyway, once again, thank you! ^_^**

**Ilatan - Thank you! Sorry for disappointing you though. But when I get better at writing, I'll be sure to provide you with the lemon :)**

**crazy and random child - Thanks c: I hope to improve in my one shots and hopefully write a full on story ouo**

**TheUltimateShipper27 - Thank you for your comment! But I'm sorry to let you down. Please bear with the obstacles and one day I might give you it :3**

**Treble and Bass - Ah thank you ;7; Sorry that I am unable to provide the lemon, but please wait until the future comes~ ^_^**


End file.
